Legends
by Super Bright Brat
Summary: Whilst attending a party, an introvert, a star athlete, and the school's playboy gain superpowers after making an incredible discovery deep within a mystic forest. Soon, though, they find their lives spinning out of control and their bond tested as they embrace their darker sides. (Chronicle AU! Rated T for Language!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Legends**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Just Another Good Day At School.**_

* * *

Did you ever get the feeling that you're unwanted? Like, almost no one ever cared about you anymore?

Yeah, that's what I feel every single day.

Look, it's not that I'm anti-social. It's just that most people don't want me around them. The only exemptions are the bullies and my dad, who always beat me around whenever they feel ticked off.

I think it's time to introduce myself.

My name is Hiccup.

I was just getting my notebooks and folders on my study table. I had just woken up, rubbing off some crusties in my eyes. I don't really feel like going to school today. Would you go to a school where almost everyone ignores you? Well maybe I would. I'm used to that kind of thing. I sluggishly walked my way to the closet, picking out my brown hoodie, black t-shirt, and jeans.

I got startled when there's a sudden bang on my door. Oh great. Dad's awake.

"Hiccup! Open this damn door!" he bellowed. His deep, burly voice was slurry. I guess he's drunk again.

I sighed, "What do you want dad?"

"Why is this door locked?! I told you that there will be no locked doors in MY house!" Dad exclaimed.

Instead of answering his question, I asked him annoyingly, "Why are YOU drunk in 7:30 in the morning? And I'm getting ready for school! So can you just leave me alone?"

"Open this door, Hiccup," Dad's voice was threatening, "Listen to me!"

"No! You're drunk!"

"DON'T TELL ME IF I'M DRUNK OR NOT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He roared that kinda shook the whole house, because I saw in the corner of my eye that a figurine fell down the shelf. Oh, please. I'm used to dad's outburst like that!

"Aren't you!?" I answered back.

Silence took over outside my bedroom door. Well, I guess that takes care of it. I went over next to the door and leaned my face to the surface. I was trying to hear his voice, to know if he's still out there. When I didn't, I let out a sigh of relief. I wouldn't want a bruise in my face when I go to school today. My scrawny physique would not appreciate it.

I grabbed my notebooks and folders and placed it inside my blue Jansport bag, and quickly went out the door. I glanced at the corridors. And when I'm sure that the coast is clear of my dad, I zoomed straight to the front door. I just hoped he didn't hear me.

A little back story about my father, if you don't mind. My dad's name is Stoick. I bet you're wondering why the weird names? Because our family tree had 'viking' descent in them. He's very big for a normal human being. His height is 6'5 and he's a mountain of muscle. Well, used to be. My dad was a police chief, which I thought was awesome. He always risked his life every day. I looked up to him and thought of him as an inspiration. He loved his job and he showed no sign of discomfort from it.

Then came the car accident.

I was 13 years old when that happened. We were on a road trip coming out of Texas. Me and my dad were having blast, and for some reason the brakes didn't work and you know what tragedy happened next. Our car crashed. I had minor injuries, some cuts and bruises, but my dad had worse. The accident forced him to retire and he did not take that well. He was depressed for almost a month and he became grumpier than usual.

My street is definitely not a place you would like to hang out to. There's a park just in front of our house with a playground and a basketball court, but it's always occupied by goons and drunkards. Also, trash and graffiti is everywhere.

That's one of the reasons why I had such a 'good' childhood in this place.

The man I always liked to call 'Drago' is hanging out with his friends Pitch and Alvin, probably a bottle of beer wrapped in brown paper in each of their hands. I try to avoid them as much as I can when I'm walking in this street.

"Why is he taking so long?" I looked at my watch, "He should've been here 10 minutes ago!"

The one who should've been here is my cousin, Jackson Overland. He might be the only person that liked to be around me. Well duh, He IS my cousin. Though, we are the exact opposites of each other. He had lots of friends. He always participated in school activities. And can I add that he's the best hockey player in town? Oh, and also a lazy idiot when it comes to academics.

I heard a honk of a car. The red colored pick-up truck stopped in front of our drive-way. I went over there and rode inside it.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Jack greeted me. And there it is, that annoying smirk that the girls in our school went gaga over.

I was not amused, "Can you just go? We're going to be late in 15 minutes!"

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh…"

Our ride to the school was not a quiet and peaceful one.

Knowing Jack, he's like a huge ball of energy. His nonsense storytelling and knock-knock jokes were irritating. I'm not a killjoy. I'd like to have a good laugh every once in a while. In fact, I watch FailArmy on YouTube in a daily basis. But Jack's stories and jokes were the same every single day!

"Jack! Can you please shut up?" I pleaded him. I saw him rolling his eyes in the front view mirror.

"Oh come on, Hiccup! I was just having some fun! And didn't you find my jokes funny?" That was his reply.

"Oh I find your jokes funny all right…about a MONTH ago!" I deadpanned. I took out my book about philosophy that our teacher told us to read about. Jack and I have the same class with him. I read through it and asked him a question regarding the book.

"Have you ever read the book about 'Arthur Schopenhauer'? The one that gave us?"

"Uh...No, I haven't."

I stared at him in bewilderment. Is this guy an idiot or something? The deadline of the book is next week! And he didn't even have the time to read it?!

"What the hell Jack?! We were supposed to make a 5 page essay about this as our project and you're not reading it?!"

"Well I'm sorry dude! I'm busy with Hockey practice!" Jack tried to counter.

"Your hockey practice is only on Saturdays…"

He raised an eyebrow, "So? Okay why don't you tell me what that book tells you stuff about, like in an interview or something?" Jack kindly suggested.

I gave Jack an 'are-you-serious?' look, but I finally gave in with a sigh. I told him that this book says that human beings have to recognize themselves as beings of pure will, but all emotional and physical desires can never be fulfilled.

Jack thought it was stupid. When he commented, "So that book is telling us to just give up on life?" I threw the book on the back of his head.

My school, Berk High, is said to be one of the most accomplished here in our lovely town of Burgess, Pennsylvania when you talk about academic achievements.

But I wish that our academics were as good as how the place looks like.

I mean, the main entrance is like a dump site if you ask me. The walls around the school premises are filled with graffiti, which I'm pretty sure those would be erased this afternoon and will be re-spawned tomorrow morning. And the delinquents hanging out in the school courtyard does not help at all.

With 3 minutes left until learning time, we finally arrived at the school. Jack drove his way to the parking lot in a hurry, yelling, "Get out of the way! Heartthrobs coming through!"

Shit! Sorry I have to curse, but there's only a minute left until the school bell rings. Both of us quickly parted our ways to head in our respective classes.

I couldn't believe I made it through first period. I have never been late to school in my entire life, that's not to brag. But of course, my day is not perfect if there isn't a spitball on the back of my head. I mostly stay quiet in lecture, my hoodie pulled all the way up and a book hiding my face. But I don't know what connections from the stars, or the alignment of planets, is causing me to be called up by my professor. Most of my classmates are literally begging to recite from what I see. I face palmed. The mysteries in life are just unpredictable.

After first period, the next one is Algebra.

Oh boy.

Math. Can't wait.

Mr. Robinson is a pretty awesome teacher. Blonde, very tall, and has a good personality. But when it's his time to teach? He's a living nightmare. I still remember the time I first met him in this school. He arrived in Berk High as a newly employed professor. He had a bright smile on his face when he introduced himself. But as the weeks go by, homework began to pile up. And our lectures about areas and formulas are out of this world. Heck, even the smartest kid in class hired a tutor. I handled this class pretty well, though I never got a grade above A minus.

I'm currently walking through the hallway heading to the cafeteria. It was lunch time.

After I bought my lunch, which consists of Lays chips and a can of coke, I decided to have some peaceful time in the school bleachers to read the book about our philosophy class. I opened the bag of chips and took a mouthful of it. I watched the school football team, called 'Berk Hairy Hooligans', do their practice in the field. The cheerleaders were doing some warm ups. Stretching, jumping, chanting "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" things cheerleaders do.

I looked at my watch, it was 12:50. Well that was fast. Time flies when you enjoy doing stuff right? After heaving a sigh, I went down the bleachers and made my way through my next class.

The class I got in 1:00 to 1:45 was biology, and I'm sure glad today's lesson was about reptiles, mostly lizards. You see, when I was a kid I read this children's book about training dragons. I got so hooked to it that I always read it at night before I go to sleep. Eventually I got interested about these amazing creatures, and did some advanced reading in wildlife books and in the internet about their nature. When I was in 4th grade we got this huge test in biology. Luckily, it's about reptiles. Fact, the questions were the EXACT same thing in my studies, books, and blogs that I looked up in. I'm sure glad I'm way ahead of my classmates about the topic, because I'm pretty sure I aced my test that day.

My 1:45 to 3:00 class was History. Meh, nothing really interesting happened. Unless you find writing a poem about what happened a thousand years ago interesting.

Finally, its 3:00 clock in the afternoon. And it's kind of… bittersweet when it's 3. Why? The sweet thing is that I can finally get out of this hell-hole called school and lock myself up in my room watching a movie. The bitter thing? This is also the best time Snotlout love to mess with me. He is this midget black haired idiot I met in 3rd Grade. He transferred all the way from Europe, specifically Norway. Oh, and he too had Viking blood running up and down his system, so you might say that we are somewhat related.

I paced as fast as I could towards my locker. When I arrived, there seems to be no sign of that snot-nosed jerk. Too be sure, I looked around the hallways in the right and in the left. Still no Snotlout. Interesting, luck must be on my side today.

"What's up Haddock?!"

Or maybe not.

* * *

 _Author's Note!_

 _What's this? Another RotGXHttyD fan fic that I'm gonna ignore?XD_

 _Anyways, I wrote this about a year ago but I never got the time to continue it. So, if you guys liked this, please tell me and it may change mind to discontinue it_

 _Also, this a Chronicle Alternate Universe (You know...the movie about three friends who got Telekinetic powers? ANDREW!)_

 _Review and tell me what you think every one! **STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. AN!

_Author's Note!_

 _This is rather important._

 _So, after months of hard work, laziness, school life that pretty much sucked my life force, this story will be changed. A LOT._

 _Well not a lot since it's still the first chapter but still XD_

 _I've figured out how I should begin the story, the character's development, ensemble of characters, etc. X2_

 _So yeah, keep your eyes peeled people. Sorry if I disappointed some of you if you were waiting for the 2nd Chapter hahaha which I am pretty sure that you weren't._

 _Sankyu for the support! **LUMINOUS FADING AWAY...**_


End file.
